


Super Family

by hamine2



Series: Fixing the Canon [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamine2/pseuds/hamine2
Summary: After a crazy afternoon of super-heroing, involving an oil refinery blowing up in her face, chasing a truck, being showered in tar, and being saved by a brand new vigilante, Kara Danvers arrives home to some surprising news about her daughter's love-life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fixing the Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697725
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Super Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, this took longer to write than I thought it would... Sorry about that :v  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Enjoy!

It was barely past midnight, when the entire Danvers - Luthor residence shook like a jell-o plate being held by a toddler.

Lena, sitting on the couch of the living room, flipping through her favorite book with one hand, whilst holdind a crazy-expensive glass of wine in the other, barely flinched. Although she did prepare herself for the worst.

(And nope, it wasn't stone cold assassins, blood lusty killers, or rogue Cadmus agents... It was her pissed off, probably exhausted, alien wife.)

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER ALL THIS TIME, PEOPLE STILL BELIEVE THAT LEX WAS A FUCKING GOOD PERSON!" She listened to the screams coming from the upper floors of the house, noticing the strained frustration in her wife's voice. "I'M DONE!"

Kara then follow her statement with a long string of Kryptonese curse words, kicking the bucket of sanity and composure completely. 

A huge thud was heard, as she continued with her temper tantrum, and the ceiling of the living room was gifted with a few small cracks, not at all dangerous to the structure of the house, but nonetheless damaging. A few flakes of debris showered Lena, and she at last sighed, closing her book.

Yeah, it definitely had been a hard day for the Kryptonian.

It was a known fact that Kara usually never swore, preferring to use dusty, almost forgotten slangs from the 1950's as her verbal weaponry. Still, she'd sometimes slip, and say the occasional "fuck" or "shit" - but always in extreme situations, and always when her plans went extremely wrong.

Taking that into consideration, this behavior, was worrying. 

Furthermore, even if her wife did lose control of her strength sometimes, rough landings and falls like these only happened when she was hurt, tired, or angry. (Ears fuming, veins popping, punching walls - levels of angry.)

The alien was always very careful doing anything. This... This was not like her.

Lena waited until silence returned to make her move. Drinking what was left of her wine, she grabbed the book and then stood up, leaving everything neatly organized in a tea table nearby. 

She walked upstairs rapidly, making her way towards their bedroom, where she was sure -from the grunts and whispered complaints- her wife was currently taking her Super suit off.

"Want some help?" She said, opening the door, and leaning against the frame with her arms crossed.

What she found, was a view she considered both funny and deeply confusing.

The blonde was covered head to toe in some kind of black goo, that seemingly had dried and hardened, now looking like chalk. Besides, she was laying down on the floor, on a rough fight against one of her boots, that simply wouldn't come off.

"Love..." Lena tried to hold in a giggle, but failed. "I'm sorry, but what the hell happened to you?"

With a final noise of defeat, the woman let her feet go, head falling back down to the ground.

"A group of climate protesters were -well-, protesting, near a oil refinery, when a mob of flat-earther goons tried to attack them. It was a relatively small fight; a controllable, easy to handle, tiny fight..." She said, irritability barely contained. "It was fine... Until there was an explosion, and the whole thing went downhill... Turns out, those guys and their dumb ideas weren't the real threat. They were the distraction. Apparently, one of the head supervisors of the refinery had beef with your brother-"

"-Who doesn't?-" Lena snorted.

"-And that's why one of Lex's crazy fanboys tried to murder him on the job. He hired those jerks to cause a commotion outside, and capture our attention elsewhere. Thankfully, the dude was leaving his office when the bomb went off, so he survived. Badly burned, but survived." Kara explained, stressing out the last part. "I took him outside of the administration building as quickly as I could, and asked through the comms for Alex to hurry up and give me a hand. He needed medical assistance right away, but I couldn't let the other people who worked with him behind in suffering while I took him to a hospital... So I compromised; I left him on the ground, laying over my cape, and told him to hang on until the paramedics or the DEO emergency team arrived. Then I went back inside, searched through the flames, and saved between ten and fourteen people more. After that, I watched the victims be sent away in ambulances, and I retrieved my cape. I sat down, tried to catch my breath, and when I thought I was finally done, and could come back home... I heard J'onn say that they had found the responsable for the attack. He was running towards the area where the oil drums where dispatched; it was basically a parking lot with a bunch of of semi-trailers pulled by trucks. He managed to get inside one of those before we could stop him. He drove in circles around the refinery, as J'onn and I tried to make him slow down, and give up, without having to hurt him in process..." She paused, rubbing her eyes tiredly. "I still don't understand how, or what happened, but in the middle of the chase, the semi-trailer that his truck was carrying dropped, and it ended up hitting me. I tried to get up, but soon realized that I couldn't. The oil drums had ripped open up impact, and I was showered with this black goo... I couldn't move."

"Actually, I think that what hit you might be tar, honey." The businesswoman clarified, looking at her with a slight hint of pity. "No offense, but you smell like fresh pavement."

Kara laughed dryly, rolled her eyes, and then stared at the ceiling.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I couldn't get up. I told J'onn through the comms to call Dreamer, or the Flash, or anyone that could help him asap, really, because I wasn't able to free myself, not even with my super strength, and we couldn't let this guy get away. And that's when something really... Strange, happened."

"Strange?"

"Yeah." The blonde snapped her head towards her wife, like a confused puppy. "This kid showed up. He was dressed in a skeleton costume, with a black trenchcoat on top, and wore a very cool balaclava with a skull painted on!"

"Edgy much?"

"Maybe? But Lee, he looked awesome! I wish I had thought of that idea when this whole Supergirl thing was starting!" She exclaimed, then shook herself up, trying to get back on track. "So! The guy!... He looks at me, salutes me awkwardly, and asks me if I need any help. I, not knowing who the hell is he or what does he want, just nod and say yes! In retrospect, he could have killed me! And stolen my Kryptonian body for nefarious purposes. But, I guess he didn't... So it's fine?!"

"Kara."

"Oh, right the story. Sorry." She smiled guiltily, and continued. "He then waited for the truck to return to where we were - your brother's number one fanboy was still driving it around in circles, not knowing how he could escape the refinery, if all of the exits were blocked by police cars. So, truck returns, and is driving towards us, when this skull kid take out some sort of metallic contraption out of his pocket, and throws it as far as he can, making it land right in front of the truck. And I swore, it was like watching a transformers movie in real life. That little square he threw got bigger and bigger in size, and latched itself to the left front wheel of the truck. It was a wheel-clamp. A freakin' wheel-clamp!"

"Oh, so he's a tech genius?"

"Yeah! I think he is! And good news is, he stopped the guy!... But before we could chat, he got a text on his phone, apologized like crazy, and left. He left me! Alone! Stuck to the tar!" The girl of steel complained, pouting. "I had to wait for Alex to come after me, so she could helped me get out."

"What about the bomber?" Lena said, helping her wife stand up, after watching her briefly struggle to do so. 

"Oh, he was locked up, and Winn discovered who he is. His name is Jerry White. Do you know him?"

"Wait, White?" The CEO blinked, perplexed. "Please tell me he isn't related to Perry White."

"Why? Why do you look so worried?" 

Lena's jaw tensed, and her heart accelerated. Something was up.

"When Lex was young, he studied with Perry. And for a good while, they were close friends. They grew up together, partied together, hung out together; I mean, Lex was basically his boss at one point. Perry was a reporter at the Daily Planet at the time it was bought by LexCorp. They were close."

"You say that like there's a 'but' coming."

"Because there is. Perry started to befriend and interview a lot of aliens, which for Lex, was the biggest betrayal possible. My brother then sold the Planet, and Perry had to fight tooth and nails for it's survival. He saved the company, but lost their relationship." She explained, running a hand through her hair. "And, on top of that, there's the fact that Lex had an ongoing thing with his wife, Alice."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Lena answered with a grimace.

Observing her fearful expression, made something light up inside Kara's brain. And then, connecting the dots, a whole other tragedy was theorized inside her mind.

"You don't think Jerry is Lex's son, do you?!"

"... I don't know." The CEO answered with honesty, hands quickly moving to the Kryptonian's shoulders, gripping them as hard as she could. Kara looked like she was about to pass out. "Love, please breathe."

"I am breathing! Lungs full! In and out! Can't you see?" She exclaimed, clearly panicking.

"It's just a theory I have, it can be wrong."

"If something life has taught me, Lee, it's that, most of the time, you're right." The reporter admitted, then exhaled loudly, closing her eyes. "Ugh! Can this day get any worse?" 

"Don't say it like it's a dare; you know our luck."

"Thanks for the comforting words." She replied with an annoyed smile.

"I'm just being sincere and realistic." Lena shrugged, then got on her tiptoes, stretching so she could kiss the blonde's tar covered face. "Ugh! The things I do for love!... Also, go get a shower! You stink!"

The super giggled shortly and shook her head, watching her wife wonder off. Then, she walked towards the closet, anxious to grab her pyjamas and step into the bathtub. Once she opened the doors, and picked up some comfy grey yoga pants, along with a cheesy 'Super Cute' t-shirt her wife had gotten her on their last anniversary, she allowed herself to truly stare at her clothes. Sorting through them, she sighed in relief. Her black wedding gown was still safely hanging inside a garment bag. Her daughter had decided to not wear it tonight.

"One less thing to worry about!" She whispered in celebration, before running towards the bathroom.

\---

After three showers, two baths and a nuclear mix of shampoo, soap, alcohol, and shaving cream, Kara was ready to give up on her mission of getting clean.

She texted Lena from the bathtub, feeling like a piece of leftover chicken on a cold, forgotten soup, just chilling in the stillness of the grey water around her, soaking up in it's depressing state.

' _Need help. Can't get this goo off my skin. Might have overflowed the tub a bit. Oh, and there's definitely too many bubbles in here. Be careful.'_

Afraid of her wife's reaction to her mess, the Kryptonian decided to scroll through her inbox, and check messages she hadn't had the time of reading so far.

The first, and most recent text was from Alex, asking her if she wanted to go grab a pizza for lunch the next day. She agreed, in desperate need of a break. Between super-heroing, working as a reporter, and having a family to take care of, she barely had time to just hang out with her sister anymore, so she wasn't denying any opportunities when they arrived.

Next, she read a few texts from James, who had sent her a full resolution, clear as glass photograph of the mysterious vigilante she had met earlier that day, sitting on the rooftop of a tenement building, in the suburbs of National City. The guy had his balaclava rolled up to his nose, as he ate a pink glazed donut and stared out into the horizon. 

_'Who's the newbie? We have a new black Superhero and you haven't introduced him to me yet?'_ the photographer had joked, then sent another picture, this time of him taking a selfie with his cellphone. _'And, judging by the looks of it, he's a teen... I really want to meet him now. And interview him too.'_

Smiling, Kara answered:

 _'Met him today while on duty, we couldn't really talk...'_ she pressed sent, and then continued: _'He saved my ass tho, so I like him already.'_

After pressing a little white arrow and returning to her inbox, she was surprised to see that her daughter had just sent her a long row of texts.

_'Hey <3'_

_'Mom convinced me to leave you gown at home. She let me borrow one of her dresses instead :D'_

_'So... Me and her talked a lot today... About a lot of things 👉👈...'_

_'You should probably ask her about what it was... I really don't want to have that conversation again, but I also don't wanna leave you out of the loop... So... Pls talk to her?'_

_'Ok, that's all, bye!'_

_'Oh, wait! Almost forgot!'_

The last message was a photo of her and her new boyfriend, Jake King. She was wearing a white, flowy dress, a few golden bracelets, and a dark, shadowy makeup that made her green eyes pop. Her date was wearing a simple blue button down shirt and a black tie, and was smiling down at her like she had put the moon and the stars on the sky.

Kara smiled wildly, for a few seconds forgetting the intrigue her previous texts had made her feel.   
Both of them were insanely cute.

But then, she realized that something was very, VERY off. The stubble in the chin. The small birthmark on the neck. The silver septum ring the boy was wearing.

The Kryptonian straightened her posture, and returned to James's picture. Then to Lauren's. Then to James's. Then to...

"Need help?" Lena opened the door of the bathroom, holding a bottle of sunflower oil. 

"Honey." Kara blinked, offering her the cellphone. "We've got a big problem."

  
\---

  
As the CEO helped her wife get rid of the back layers of tar that covered her body, they spoke about what the hell they should do next.

Did Lauren know about Jake's secret identity? And if she didn't, was it really their responsibility to tell her?

After one whole hour of moral dilemmas, they reached a compromise. They wouldn't reveal who he truly was to their daughter, but they would invite him over for dinner, so they could put him on trial, and learn about his intentions. (Also, Supergirl would definitely have a conversation with him about the weight of their secret identities and it's effect on the people they loved.)

"You know the one thing I do find funny about this whole mess?" Lena asked, as she covered the shiny clean Kryptonian before her with a fluffy white towel, drying her off as the grey, dark water at her feet struggled to go down the drain. "Our daughter is training to become a superhero, and she fell in love with a tech-genius vigilante. Now who does that remind you of?"

"Oliver and Felicity?" Kara feigned ignorance, being playfully poked in the ribs. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Please don't attack me!"

"You started!" Her wife childishly complained, then showed off her tongue in retaliation, making the reporter giggle.

"Oh Rao..." She breathed as her laughter stopped, pulling the scientist closer for a small peck on the lips. "I really love you, you know that?"

She shorter woman smiled, kissing her again.

"I really love you too."

Then, out of nowhere, Kara felt a cold hand land on her left butt cheek and give it an unrequited, almighty grab. 

(Knowing Lena, and knowing how raunchy her sense of humor could actually be, she knew that the act itself was meant to be annoying, not sexy. Yet, she laughed, yelped, and blushed in surprise, actually jumping off of the tub like a frightened, perplexed teenager.)

"Not fair!"

"Sorry, but with a butt like yours dear, it's hard to resist." Her wife replied, as her own face reddened and she bashfully suppressed her shyness, biting her lower lip.

Lena found it cute and impressive, that even after so many years of marriage, the blonde still managed to get flustered around her sometimes. It was one of the many reasons she had fallen in love with Kara, she supposed.

"So! Jake's identity, and your dirty mind aside..." The woman begun, grabbing her underwear and putting it on. "Lauren told me you guys spoke about something important today... What was it?" She stepped into her pants, quickly grabbing her shirt to put it on before pausing, suddenly taking in Lena's hesitant expression.

"Okay, so... Please don't freak out?"

One of the blonde's hands went straight to her hips, in a half Danvers, half Supergirl stance.

"What happened?"

The CEO looked at her in silence for a while, then spun around, grabbed a few pieces of toilet paper, and used them to remove the leftover tar from the bathtub drain.

"Well, Lauren's sixteen now, almost seventeen. She's a teenager, and she has been with Jake for what? Almost a full year now?..."

"... So?"

Lena squared her shoulders, throwing the disgusting goo she retrieved from the tub into the trashcan.

"She asked me a few questions, and told me... Well, more like warned me..."

"Yes?" The hero urged impatiently, still at loss for what was going on.

"She and Jake are going to have sex?"

"THEY WHAT?!" Kara's scream of shock was so intense and high pitched, it actually managed to shatter the huge mirror they had hanging from the bathroom wall, and leave her wife's ears ringing so loudly, she for a moment thought that a bomb had gone off. "OH SHOOT!" The Alien quickly reacted. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!..." basically gluing herself to Lena, she held her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry!... Can you hear me? You okay?"

The scientist opened her mouths, moving it like a fish, still not finding the words she needed.

"Love?... Lee, did I hurt you? Please say something." 

Upon seeing Kara's worried eyes, her body finally reacted, and her hearing slowly started to come back.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm okay... I just..." She shook her head, sighing. "I'm just a little startled from your banshee scream, but I think I'm fine..." She joked, to her wife's instant relief. "Are you okay though?"

With the question, the reporter's face rapidly returned to it's previous state of shock, like she suddenly remembered why she had overreacted in the first place.

"Oh Rao. My daughter is having sex...MY DAUGHTER IS HAVING SEX!"

"It's not that big of a deal honey, considering how often we and the rest of humanity do it."

"But this is our daughter were talking about!..." She hid her face on the businesswoman's neck, shaking her head. "I still can't believe you're so cool with that."

"Of course I am! It's a part of life! It's natural.-"

"-I know, but that doesn't mean I wanna know about it!"

That interruption seemed to have struck a chord in the frightening Luthor beneath her. Her muscles tensed, her jaw clenched, and her voice dropped one octave. 

"Kara Zor-El Danvers-Luthor. Look at me right now."

Oh. Oh.

Lena had called her by her full name.

This really wasn't good.

"Yeah?" She mumbled, slowly raising her head, staring into the most ominously serious shades of green she'd ever seen. 

"Our daughter came to ask me questions that any normal teenager would have, and a few others that only a select group of people can answer. One of these especial questions, was how to control her strength in the bedroom, which I know -don't you dare roll your eyes at me- was something that you, yourself, struggled with when you had her age." She said, tough-as- nails CEO voice being used at it's full potential. "I handled her your power dampener for tonight, if she ends up doing something with Jake, I want the both of them to be safe. I'm thinking of ways to make it more portable, like a bracelet or something, but for now, that will do. And I told her, that if she had any doubts about her physiology, that she could come talk to you, and you would help her with her questions."

Kara nodded dutifully, turning red as a tomato. Partly because of the subject-matter, partly because of her wife's excruciating, tenacious gaze.

"Know, I know this is awkward, because she is our daughter-..."

"-that's an understatement.-"

"-But I rather answer her questions myself and make sure that she's safe, then let her try to figure everything out on her own, and get hurt. And overall, I don't want to make her feel like she has to hide this from us. Sex is not dirty, not a sin, and she has every right to be curious." Lena spoke over her, making sure to get her point across. "I trust that you feel the same way."

"Of course, I'd never want her to get hurt!" She gave a straight forward reply, pouting. "It's just that... Jake?! The new vigilante guy?! Of all the people in the world? She picks up the guy who is lying to her?!"

The CEO crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"-Okay, I did... I d-did do that. And know! it's hypocritical of me to judge him!... But..." Kara tried to excuse herself, only receiving a judgmental squint of the eyes from her wife. "Ugh! I did it because I loved you, okay?! And I didn't want you to get hurt because of my secret! But him? I don't know what he wants with Lauren! What if he's a villain that we don't know about, huh? What if he uses her, and then leaves? What if her tries to hurt her to get to me?..." Her voice broke, and before she could even realize it, she was crying. "The truth is... I'm not afraid of her growing up. I'm afraid of what the grown up world can do to her."

"Love..." Lena relaxed, pulling her into a hug. "He's not going to hurt her. If he tries, she has the same powers as you, she can snap him in half. She can defend herself. And if something happens, and she's hurt, that guy won't even live to see the light of day. She has us, Dreamer, Brainy, the DEO, the Titans, and the entirety of the Justice League behind her. She's not alone, and she's not defenseless." 

"... You're right." Kara agreed, after spending a while thinking, in absolute silence. "I guess I am overreacting..."

"You're worried, it's normal. Just please... Tone it down?"

"Yeah... I will." She nodded with a sigh. "Sorry for screaming so much... I guess the events of today just shook me up a lot..."

"Yeah, I can tell." Lena laughed, then kissed her forehead. "Let's go eat something, then we go straight to bed. We can talk about this later."

"Mm'kay."

  
\---

  
Kara fell asleep as soon as she hit the mattress. Over the years, fighting had left her more and more exhausted, and even though she publicly denied it, her stamina just wasn't the same. 

Also, the especial wedding ring Lena had made her (Laced with purple Kryptonite, a rock that -she later discovered- made Kryptonians age at a similar pace as humans) had caused her physical energy to decay, slightly, over the years. That's not to say that she slacked on her job. She still was powerful, and strong, and resilient... She still was the Girl Of Steel. She just got tired more easily. (And snored louder too.)

Her wife, however, remained wide awake, checking emails on her cellphone with one hand, as the other gently caressed the honeyed nest of hair covering her chest and shoulders. Normally, she would prefer using her laptop for said activity, but being trapped in a cuddle by her personal Kryptonian koala, she had no choice but to adapt.

"Hmhm... No... hmm'No Kale..." She heard the reporter mumble in her slumber, and had to suppress a laugh. "Ice cream... Hmmm... Choco-... V-vanilla isss for the weak..."

As the hero continued to argue against herself, Lena rolled her eyes and scrolled down through her inbox. She had checked almost everything, when a new message from Alex popped up on her screen.

_'Is Kara sleeping?'_

She opened her keyboard and typed back:

_'Yep, sleeping, snoring, mumbling..._  
_Do u know vanilla apparently is for the weak?_  
_She said that just now.'_

A few laughing emojis appeared.

_'Welp, that's a relief... She was exhausted when she left the DEO today._  
_Did she tell you about the refinery?_  
_And Jerry?'_

_'Yep. Perry White's son, right?'_

_'According to his records and documents, yes... But he says otherwise.'_

Lena drew in a sharp breath, but didn't panic.

_'Let me guess, he thinks he's Lex's son?'_

Alex sent her a surprised Elmo sticker in the chat.

_'Howd you know?'_

_'Bcause Lex had an affair with his mother... And he might be telling the truth.'_

The Director typed something down, but apparently erased it, because she didn't sent her anything bacn for a few good minutes.

Then, she did the most unsurprisingly Danvers sisters thing possible. She shared a sticker of herself, doing a hilariously ugly surprised face.

Lena laughed and saved it in her phone as future blackmail material.

_'Dont know how to sleep after that statement._  
_As Kar would say..._  
_Rao help us.'_

_'Imagine being the one who might have a murderous nephew now.'_

_'Ooof..._  
_You can't never catch a break, can u? :'D...'_

_'The perks of being a Luthor, I suppose'_

_'Well, you're part of the Danvers family too_  
_So ur problems are ours too_  
_We're gonna find out the truth bout this_  
_Promise'_

_'Just keep that guy locked up_  
_Please_  
_Thats enough for me'_

_'Dont worry_  
_He ain't laying a finger on any of you'_

_'Thanks <3'_

_"No probs..._  
_So..._  
_Sorry for the short conversation but_  
_Gonna go to bed now_  
_Kelly's getting mad at me_  
_For not dropping my phone.'_

_'And Id be too_  
_It's 2am u should rest.'_

_'Oh shit_  
_you're right D:_  
_Hadn't noticed_  
_Goodnight Lena_  
_We'll talk more about this_  
_Tomorrow.'_

The CEO sent her a bunch of coloured hearts, and was about to close the chat when Alex sent her a picture of Supergirl, on the ground, covered in tar, being protected by the nameless vigilante that was apparently now dating their daughter.

__

_'This is gonna be a good sticker material tomorrow hahahah!'_

_'...(-_-;)..._  
_Goodnight Alex.'_  
  
As the redhead responded with an army of laughing emojis, she clicked on the photo, and stared at it for a while. By the looks of it, it seemed that the kid was just getting started on the super-heroing thing. His clothes were simple, his gear was basically non-existent, and the black cotton balaclava he had on didn't give him any real protection.

He was going to need a new suit.

(If he passed their dinner trial, and was worthy of joining in the family, of course.

It wasn't like she was already brainstorming ideas for it. 

Of course not.)

  
\----

When Lauren walked through the living room door the next morning, it was to find a pair of cuddling bodies on the couch, entranced in their own world of romance, hopelessly lost in their oblivious flirty eyes. 

She swore her moms seemed like that stereotypical perfect couple that would show up on TV every once in a while, in one of those cozy, artsy soup commercials, or in cheesy Christmas ads.

She had grown used to see them behaving like two gay disasters over the years, but that didn't take away the cuteness of it all. They were so sweet, her teeth actually hurt from just looking at them.

She shook her head, subtly closing the door behind her, and taking her time to logically analyze the scene. They appeared to be very distracted talking nonsense to each other, to notice her arrival. They were also drinking coffee, which meant that they just had finished having breakfast, and like the two old ladies that they were -no offense- they probably getting in the mood to take a half an hour nap together.

But she couldn't wait on the doorway for them to fall asleep, could she? They would notice her there. She also couldn't use her superspeed to dodge their questioning eyes and sprint upstairs. Her Jeju would definitely see her passing by.

Okay, perhaps she could go outside and climb the tree that led to her bedroom? Wait, no, she had locked the window yesterday before leaving. 

She had no other choice.

She'd had to tiptoe her way around this situation. Literally.

For a small minute, she hoped that she'd be able to sneak right past them and disappear into the stairs.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"Hey! Good morning to you too!" Kara was the one that caught her, and made her turn on her heels.

Well, okay, she might have flinched when she saw their reaction to her appearance... I mean, if she was her parent, she'd definitely be worried as well. 

"What the hell happened to you?!" Lena growled in a mix of fear and anger, sleepiness suddenly gone, and she put her mug aside and stood up to walk towards her. 

The teenager's white dress was covered in scorch marks and dust. Her hair, was tied in a makeshift bun held together by a pen. And her skin was definitely covered in bruises and dirt. 

"It's not what it looks like!" 

"Lauren Elizabeth Danvers-Luthor give me one reason not to grab my supersuit right now and take your boyfriend to a little ride through the skies of National City!" Kara demanded, almost cracking the handle of her mug in her panic.

"Okay, so! Don't do that!..." She pleaded, raising her hands in surrender. "I swear I'm gonna explain everything, just... Please let me shower first? I've had a really long night!"

In relief, Lauren watched the blonde sit down again with a sigh, as the CEO right in front of her crossed her arms.

"Is this something we should be worried about?" She whispered to her, eyebrows arching. 

"No... Yes? I don't know. The only thing I know is that Jake didn't do anything wrong, so please, both of you... relax. I'll... I'll explain." The girl started to slide away from the scene, well aware of the piercing eyes that followed her. "Finish drinking your coffee, take a nap... I'm going to go shower. Then I'll tell you everything. I will."

And with that half-assed statement, she disappeared upstairs, leaving her parents in a surprised state of confusion. 

Lena shook her head in denial and moved back to her spot next to Kara.

They didn't talk for fifteen minutes. They just remained still on the couch, untouchable and unmovable, with their backs stiff, minds blank, and faces contemplative, resembling a pair of old stone gargoyles. 

When Lauren finally returned, dressed in a combo of sweatpants and hoodie, the synchrony of their eyes searching for her own really gave her the creeps.

No longer were they the picture perfect, holly-jolly, hollywoodian advertisement couple. 

No. They had become the twins from The Shining.

Which meant that she was in deep, deep trouble.

"Okay, so..." She slowly sat down on the easy chair besides them, feeling their intense stares burn holes into her soul. "I guess you have a lot of questions... And I'll answer them all, but, before you ground me for eternity-"

"-Are you okay?" Kara couldn't help but ask, leaning forward. 

The genuine worry and care in her eyes made the teenager's perspective on things shift. They weren't really angry at her, were they? They were just scared shitless. And again, if she was her own parent, she guessed she'd be too.

"Uh... Truly? I don't know." Lauren replied, nervously playing with the sleeves of her hoodie. "Before you freak out, no, Jake didn't force me to do anything I didn't want... Because we didn't do anything I did want either, I guess." 

"What do you mean?"

"I..."

Her silence was brief, but full of thought. Pondering how to explain the never ending Odyssey she had endured, she relaxed her shoulders and looked away, reminiscing on the memories of the night before.

"Just help us understand darling. Please?" Lena interrupted her thoughts, calming her down. 

The sweetness in her voice was in fact very effective, because before she could even contemplate what to say, the words were already being coaxed out of her mouth.

"Well... After we had dinner with Jake's parents, and they went to bed, we decided we wanted to breathe the city air for a bit, before doing what we had planned... We both agreed that we were nervous, and tense, and that if we wanted to be together, it shouldn't be with our anxieties raging inside our heads. We wanted our first time to be exciting, but at the same time peaceful, you know?... So we figured, let's chill first, then we do everything else."

"Fair." Her mom answered calmly, as Kara's cheeks burned at the mere mention of sex. "You shouldn't make a move if you don't feel comfortable yet."

"That's exactly what he said..."

"Right!... So! Hmm... What did you do to 'chill'?" The blonde tried to move the conversation along, nonchalantly clearing her throat, and receiving a good dosage of 'murder eyes' from her wife.

"Jake knows how to drive, so he borrowed his stepdad's car and we decided to have a little trip around the neighborhood. We connected my phone to the speakers and listened to our favorite songs, closing the windows so we could scream out the lyrics like it wasn't one am and people were definitely sleeping. It was fun..." Lauren explained, as her mothers blinked in agreement. "Then, he stopped near his favorite park, and we started talking about our childhood, and our family... And our most beloved memories... Again, everything was fine and peachy... Until it wasn't. We heard the back door open, like, out of the blue. We looked to the backseat and saw this guy, all dressed in black, pointing a gun at us. He said he was going to kill us on behalf of some dude called 'Jerry White'?..."

Lena's eyes jumped at Kara's in shock, as the superhero's jaw dropped.

"Anyway, I wasn't really worried about me. After training so much with Aunt Alex, I know I am bullet proof. I might bruise a little bit, but... Otherwise, I'm good.-"

Without waiting for her daughter to finish the sentence, the CEO asked:

"-What happened to Jake?" 

"Well..." Lauren smirked, then huffed. "That's when the night really took a turn."

"...Please explain?" Her Kryptonian parent mumbled, stomping her feet anxiously.

"...Instead of panicking, like a normal person would, Jake hit the accelerator, going at full speed, and proceeded to wiggle the car around like a maniac as he drove around the neighborhood. Somehow, his method of self- defense worked, because he managed to knock the guy out. Then, he parked the car again near an empty football field, got out, opened the back door, grabbed the assassin by the collar, and pulled him outside. I grabbed the guy's gun and followed him up close, just in case. Jake woke up the man with a slap, and then interrogated him, about who this Jerry White guy was, and where was his hideout. Apparently, he's Lex's son, and wants to rebuild his legacy, by killing anyone who ever dared to tear it apart. That includes you, mom." 

"I should have guessed..."

"And his hideout... Well, the hideout of all of his goons, to be more precise, was at an old LexCorp Lab, near Pendleton Station."

Kara's breath hitched.

"Please tell me you two didn't go there alone."

Her daughter recoiled, grimacing.

"...We did."

"LAUREN!" Lena exclaimed, furious.

"I tried to say no, I swear! But then he told me something that completely blew my mind away... And I succumbed to the temptation?" 

"That's still not a good reason!" The CEO complained, disapproving eyes of steel burning a hole through her soul.

"Mom, he told me he is The Skeleton!"

"The Skeleton?" 

"SKULLKID!" Kara jumped out of her seat in an eureka kind of moment, and congratulated herself as she paced around the room, searching for her cellphone so she could find his photo.

"Don't mind her, go on."

"Wait, she knows who Jake is?" 

"Doesn't matter, go on." Lena insisted, and prevailed.

"Fine... But only if she stops moving around like an excited puppy, I need you both to focus."

"Kara!" 

"I'm coming, I just had to grab this." She then showed James's photo to her daughter and asked. "Is this him?"

"Yeah... It's..." Lauren's voice trailed off, and she squinted at the blonde. "So you knew!"

"Figure it out yesterday, by my own." Kara grinned.

"Alright Veronica Mars, now please be quiet and let our daughter speak?"

"... Sorry."

"No problem." The teen continued. "But, as I was saying, he told me the was The Skeleton, and... At first, I was pissed he didn't tell me. I mean, we have been together for a year, and this whole thing started after we got together. Why didn't he trust me enough to tell me sooner?"

"Can relate to that."

"Hey!" Kara mumbled in faked annoyance.

"We talked though, and I realized that I was being an hypocrite, because I had being lying to him about a bunch of things as well..."

"Can you relate to that?" The blonde whispered to annoy her wife, and was elbowed in the stomach as a response.

"...So I came clean! Kinda!... I told him I am training to be a superhero, and I apologized for the things I said... And he told me it was fine... And then we both geared up with stuff he had hidden on the trunk of the car and we headed out to the hideout."

"You did what?!"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him about your secret. I just told him the essential bits about mine. Like, the fact that I have super strength, super speed, that I can fly, that bullets can't kill me... I never mentioned being half Kryptonian or anything like that. He probably thinks I'm some kind of other alien though." She clarified, laughing shyly. "Were was I? Oh right, the hideout. I called J'onn and dreamer beforehand, so we didn't go in there alone. Thankfully, they didn't question our poor choices of outfit, or the fact that 'The Skeleton' was wearing a shirt and tie, and just let us help take that place down. It was a hell of a fight. In the end, some jerk blew the place up, so we were forced to leave. Maybe he thought we wouldn't be able to get any information, BUT!" Lauren reached to the pockets of her hoodie and took out her keychain, where a small pendrive was dangling. "As Jake kept the enemy busy, I managed to get a hold of one of their computers, and I transferred all of their info into this thing." 

Lena reached for the pendrive, and stood up to grab her computer.

"You sneaky little devil..." Kara smiled, between proud and infinitely annoyed. "I'm buying you a chocolate chip sundae for this, but you're still grounded!"

"That's... Oddly contradictory." She said, then shrugged. "But I'll take it!"

"At least you called for backup!"

"Yeah, I definitely learned something from all the times mom used to scold you for jumping into action alone."

"Hey!" She threw her daughter a pillow in the face, as the teen giggled.

Their happiness was short lived though.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, sitting back on the couch, notebook in hand. "Take a look at this."

Inside one of the trillion folders contained by the pendrive, she had found one picture, that made both of their worlds collapse.

Sitting on a chair, completely tied and beaten up, was one of their oldest and fondest friends. 

"...Wait, that's?... No. No!"

"What's wrong?" Lauren asked, as her mother sighed.

"They have Mxy."


End file.
